Elevators and Coffee
by MrsPeeples
Summary: Nico was on his way for an interview with the best magazine editor in New York. But then him and-a very cute Latino boy from his high school-Leo Valdez get stuck in an elevator together. What will happen? What will the future hold?
1. I: Nico

**Author Note: I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Nico POV:**

Nico barely made it through the elevator doors. Breathing heavily, he hunched over resting his hands on his knees. Trying to catch his breath as he nonchalantly pressed the button for the top floor.

"Are you okay, man?" A voice asked.

Nico froze completely still in, he forgot that he wasn't alone in the elevator. He avoids people lately, actually, ever since his sister… No. He won't think about that right now. He had an interview with the biggest magazine editor in New York. He turned to the voice and was shocked. It's was Leo Valdez! The most attractive, friendliest and easy-going guy (beside Percy Jackson) at Olympia High School. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Nico finally said

"Yeah…"

Leo smiled a dazzling smile at him. "That's good. I thought you was going to pass out or something." He paused looking at Nico from the bottom to the top making Nico blush a light tint of pink, Leo then added. "Are you Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Awesome. What are you doing here?"

"I have an interview with the editor."

"Oh, cool!"

"How about you?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, right. I'm here to drop off something for a friend."

"That's nice of you."

Leo grinned at him, making Nico blush deeper. "I just like helping out my friend, that's all."

And there was awkward silence. Nico was too embarrassed to go on with this conversation. He was talking to the Leo Valdez, King of Pranks, lady-man, the one of the most popular and attractive boys at school. And he knew if he even attempt to go on any further in this conversation, he'll blurt out something more embarrassing like, "I want to brag you." or "Your eyes are so beautiful". Couldn't take that chance. He wouldn't be able to either.

"Wait a second." Leo said suddenly, making Nico freeze again. Did he say all of that out loud, he turned to the very attractive Latino boy.

"What?"

"There's no sound."

"What?!"

"The elevator isn't making any sounds. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I'm not an elevator expert."

Leo laughed, pressing his ear against the wall. "I don't hear anything. This is so weird. Why did the elevator suddenly stopped?"

"I have the faintest idea." Nico scowled at the Latino.

"Press the red button and tell me if it lights up." He said with his ear still against the wall.

"But I was taught to never press the red button."

Leo turned towards Nico slowly, his expression changed from shock, annoyance and finally amusement, he bursted out laughing "How." He gasped "Cute." Now he was in a full-blown laughing fit.

Nico blushed crimson, completely and utterly embarrassed. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Nice glared at Leo, "What do you mean by cute? I was just stating I was taught to never press the red button." hissing at the Latino boy.

"It's just that…" He said breathlessly.

"Just that what?" Nico furrow his brow.

"It's just that… aren't you like sixteen years old?"

"Yeah. What does that have to to do with this?"

"Well, you should know it's okay to press a simple red button in an elevator." He smirked as he reached in front of Nico-making him nervous-and pressed the button.

For what felt like hours they both watched the light above the button, waiting for it to turn on, but it didn't. Leo sighed and sat on the ground.

"Now what?" Nico glowered at Leo.

"We sit and wait. Someone is bound to notice the elevator is offline now that I have press the scary big red button." Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

Just great. Nico was stuck in an elevator with one of the hottest guys in his school and what was even worse than that he was missing his chance for an internship here at Pheme magazine. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>An hour later, Nico was flustered. He had missed one of the most greatest opportunity in his life. It wasn't fair.<p>

Nico sat across from Leo on the floor. He tried to avoid any eye contact with the Latino. This whole situation makes him uncomfortable. He didn't like being stuck in a small place, and the very cute boy sitting across from him didn't make it any easier with his brown curly hair swaying into of his eyes while he tinkered with his watch. His muscles-not very big but still impressive- flexed whenever he moved his arm to turn a dial or move a gear. Nico noticed he was staring at Leo too long and quickly looked away.

He needed to get out of this elevator soon or he'll do something crazy. He might tell Leo how he is feeling right now. How he wants to kiss him, or ask him on a date if the ever get out of this elevator, that is.

"Damnit." Leo said.

Nico raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't think I can handle being in this elevator much longer."

"Me too." Nico hissed.

"What's taking so long? Help should have been here a long time ago."

"Maybe the red button destroyed everything, but the elevators?"

"And maybe pigs do fly." Leo growled.

"Oh, you're cute when you're flustered." Did I really said that, Nico thought. He tried to hide his blush pretending to yawn into his aviator's jacket.

"You think I am cute?" Leo asked with a confused expression.

"No, I'm just kidding." Nico forced a laugh.

Leo hung his head, tinkering with his watch again. "Oh…"

Nico looked at Leo with for a long time, trying to understand why Leo sound so disappointed when he said he was kidding. Could it be that he might like Nico? No, that's impossible. Leo was straight, a ladies-man. He couldn't possibly like Nico. Leo probably wouldn't think twice about Nico when he just passed him in the halls at school. Nico was a freak, goth-like but not really goth, and unnaturally attracted to the same-sex.

"N-Nico…" Leo stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." Leo shook his head. "Forget that I have ever said something."

"Uh… Okay."

What up with him? Nico couldn't read this guy. He's acting different from the Leo from earlier. It's like he has lost all confidence in himself. Why is that? He couldn't have anything to do with Nico's presence or could it? Gods, Leo is confusing.

Ding. "Hello? Um… Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice called out of the speaker.

Leo jumped up. All his confidence is suddenly back. "Yes! Yes there is. There's two of us here. Can you get us out?"

"Yes, we can. Just hold on for another fifteen to twenty minutes and we'll have you out of there." The voice said before the speaker went silent.

"Finally." Nico stood up stretching his arms, back, and legs.

"I'm going home right after they get us out. I need to be in a relaxing environment after all of this."

"I'm think I might go home too. I don't want to work here if the elevators do this."

Leo laughed. "Me too. It's a little shady for the biggest magazine editor to have elevators that stop so suddenly."

"Yeah."

Leo scratch the back of his neck and looked over to Nico with a goofy smile. "I know this is going to sound weird, but would you like to grab a coffee sometime?"

"What?!"

"Nico, I have always had a crush on you ever since you started at Olympia High School. I really like you. I don't if you are into guys or not, but would go get coffee with me anyway?"

Nico was shocked. This was too sudden for him. He had no idea that Leo even looked at him twice let alone liked him. "Yes, I will." Uh, what?

"Great!" Leo grinned "Here's my number." Leo pulled out a pen and piece of paper writing down his number before giving it to Nico.

Nico took the paper with Leo's number on it and put it in his jacket inner pocket. "Is this your cell phone number?"

"Yes. Text me whenever you want." Leo grinned widen, if possible.

"Okay." Nico smiled.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The elevator started down to the lobby. Nico said bye to Leo until the meet up for their coffee date. Date! Nico couldn't believe it. He had a date with the cutest boy ever. And Nico was happy for the first time since the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite, follow, orand review.**


	2. II: Leo

**Hey, here's an update. I was going to wait until Saturday-which is the day I'll be updating this story every week-for this one but, I got to excited. **

**I hope you enjoy all the same. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Leo POV:**

Leo was nervous. Why was he nervous? Because he was about to walk in to the local cafe to where his date was waiting for him, and this was was his first date with a boy.

Leo was still confused with liking boys. He doesn't understand what exactly draws him to boys or why he was drawn to Nico. He doesn't understand his new sexuality, but he does accept it. Why be in denial when he could explore his newly found interest also known as Nico. He trying to calm his nerves, Leo takes a deep breath and walks into the cafe.

Leo noticed Nico right away. He was sitting in the very back corner of the the cafe in a booth table. As Leo got close to the male he noticed that was wearing the cutest outfit ever. It was nothing like the outfits he wore at school which were usually a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his aviator's jacket. Today he's wearing a grey cardigan, violet skinny jeans, and all tied together with a matching scarf. He's absolutely breathtaking and adorable.

When Leo finally got to the the table Nico looked up and smiled causing Leo's heart to flutter and his stomach to do somersaults. He guessed that this is why he liked boys. They made his heart dance, his stomach fell with butterflies, and he's lungs sometimes suck at being lungs. Especially when there's a gorgeous boy like Nico in front of him.

He sat down on the booth across from Nico and grinned at him. He couldn't believe it, he was actually here on a date with another boy, and he was perfectly content with it. The whole thing felt right. Leo felt like it was natural for him to be sitting across from a very hot boy.

Leo frown when noticed that they are sitting in utter silence beside the sounds of the busy cafe around them. Neither of them said a thing for a while, they just stared at each other. He then realized that this might be Nico's first date with a boy. Leo forgot that he didn't actually know if Nico's was into boys. Now he felt self conscious and stupid for feeling all giddy.

Then Nico interrupted Leo's thought. "Um, Hello?" Nico said questionly with his eyebrow raised.

"Hi there." Leo grinned.

"We're on a date, remember?"

Nico did come for a the date and not to reject Leo. So, does that mean Nico is into guys? Or did he just come to just to be nice then break the news that he is infact not gay nor into boys.

"Oh, right. You're right! We're suppose to get to know each other a little more, tell jokes, and I'm suppose to walk you home and kiss you goodnight." Leo said half heartedly.

"That sounds nice and all, but this isn't a movie, Leo." He chuckled.

"Yeah."

Nico reached over and touched Leo's hand. "But you could make it like a movie if you want. I'm not going to complain, because it'll be a pleasure to be your co-star." He winked. "Oh, no. That was cheesy. Please, forget that I ever said that." He laughed trying to hide into his jacket. Oh, gods. He was cute.

Leo face turned hot. "What? You would really want me to do that?"

Nico nodded.

"But why?"

"Because you're cute."

If Leo's face could turned anymore redder or hotter, it just did. "So, you're not here to reject me afterall?" Leo said, blinking at Nico.

Nico laughed. "Why would I do that?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, after Leo and Nico order their coffee and drank their cups dry. Leo walked Nico home from the cafe to his apartment just a block away. As they approached the door to Nico's apartment Leo gain enough courage to kiss Nico cheek just as the reached the door. "I really like you, Nico. I hope we do this again soon."<p>

Just before Leo walked away his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled into a hug. A very warm and comforting hug. A hug that made him feel safer than he ever felt before. He somehow felt like everything was going be to be okay because he was being hugged by Nico di Angelo. How can people at school call him gloomy? Was is just because the way he dressed? Or the air around him then his in the presence of immature high schoolers?

Nico's air now was totally different from the air that hung around him at school. His air right now was more warm, comforting and inviting. This air of his was luring Leo in and he didn't resist. Leo liked this air.

Nico rested his head on top of Leo's head. "Thank you." He said. But why was he saying that to Leo? He hadn't done anything worthy of a "thank you" or did he?

"For what?"

"Thank you for asking me on this date. Thank you for making my first date with a boy so enjoyable and fun. Thank you for making me laugh, smile and feel wanted. Thank you for everything you have done today." Nico kissed Leo's head and sighed into his curly brown hair.

"It wasn't that much trouble. And this day couldn't be that memorable. I was just trying to make you happy, that is all."

"Leo, I haven't been happy in a long time. But after today I think I could start being happy again, thanks to you."

Leo still didn't understand what Nico was telling him. Nico hasn't been happy in a long time? What? It didn't make sense to him. How can someone not be happy for so long? Doesn't Nico have a family that made him feel loved and happy? Doesn't he have friends that crack jokes to make him laugh and smile that amazing smile of his?

"Oh." Is all Leo could manage. He was still confused about this. How can one be unhappy for a long time?

"You should go now." Nico dropped his arms from Leo's body making Leo feel cold and empty. He didn't want Nico to stop holding him close. He was to feel the warmth of Nico and his heart beat in rhythm with his. But he didn't say anything to Nico. This was just the first date and it might be the last.

Even though Nico said he had a good time and that Leo made him feel happy for the first time in forever. He didn't want to get his hopes up to high just incase if Nico changes his mind. Leo finally looked up at Nico and nodded. "I guess I'll see you later?" Leo said askingly.

"We'll see." Nico winked.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom." Leo said to a picture of his Mother as he walked into his cold, and empty house.<p>

Leo's mom passed away when he was eight. Leo didn't mean for it to happen, but he was playing around with a lighter next to some gasoline in his mother's mechanic shop. He wasn't sitting still on the a stool like he was suppose to. The stool slipped from underneath him and the lighter fell still lit into the gasoline. It was a miracle that Leo got out alive, but he woke up the next day in the hospital with no burns-he only had some bruises and scrap marks.

No matter what anyone tell him about his mother's death, he feels like he was the cause of it. He should have never picked up the lighter in the first place. He should have stayed still and waited patiently for his mom to return from the back room.

Leo's Aunt Rosa had turned against him after his mother had died. He knew she never liked him much, but at the time she was all he had. Aunt Rosa sent him to several foster homes before finding his father-Hephaestus-things got better after that.

Leo moved in with his father and been living with him since but, he hardly sees him anymore. He's always busy with his work.

Leo headed up to his room and plopped on to his bed with sigh. Today was probably the best day of Leo's life so far. He was so happy that he had asked out Nico. Nico was clever, funny, and gorgeous. He was absolutely brilliant.

After a while Leo yawned and his eyes slide shut. Soon he was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! <strong>

**Yeah, I know it's bad, but it was the best I can do right now. **

**Favorite, follow, or/and review. :)**


	3. III: Nico

**I'm so so sorry this is late. But I finally got myself to sit down and write this chapter with the help of my cousin. She encouraged me to continue so she could be able to read it too. So, I did and now here is it.**

**it's kinda sucky, but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Nico POV:**

Nico walked across the empty road with his eye on the ball, well, on the coffee. He couldn't sleep a wink the night before thanks to Leo fucking Valdez and his chocolate curls. He pulled the cafe's door open and sighed when admittedly stepped into the line.

Underwood Cafe was popular to the student of Olympia High School and no one else. Sometimes when you come on the weekends you'll see those cute old couples bickering quietly. But today it's filled with the zombie students of OHS. And then Nico felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see it was Percy Jackson with his raven hair swaying over his sea green eyes. Nico's first crush and it was a hopeless crush at that.

Percy had always been in love with his girlfriend Annabeth, even before Annabeth knew she liked Percy. Beside his too cute to be healthy relationship, Percy is a cool guy. He's the captain of the swim team and the most friendliest person.

"Uh, what do you want Jackson?" Nico asked arching his eyebrow.

Percy pointed to the counter. "Coffee. I don't think I'm alive yet."

"Of course you're alive. Don't be silly."

"I'm not alive until I have my coffee. Neeks."

Nico pinched sea green-eyed boy.

"Ow, What was that for?" Percy pouted.

"Oh, good, you feel pain. You're alive!" He smirked.

"That's not funny."

"Actually, it was very funny." A voice said.

Nico turned to find Leo standing beside him grinning like it was a perfectly normal thing to do six in the morning. "Hey Leo." He said.

"Hello Nico." Leo grinned wider, if possible.

"You two know each other?" Percy said with a confused expression.

"We sure do." Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, you're holding up the line." Another voice said behind Nico.

He turned said sorry, order a mocha, and walked over the booth table he sat in the day before on his date with Leo. He then looked up to find Leo staring at him from across the table just like their on date. He didn't understand why his boy was into, but wasn't going to complain.

Nico took a sip of his mocha watching Leo carefully. He didn't know he was going to see him so soon after their date. He thought he had at least until school before he seen him again, but not he's sitting right across of him. Things could be more awkward.

A few moments later Percy plop himself right next to Nico with his coffee in hand. Taking a sip he glance from Leo to Nico which made Nico very uncomfortable. "Are you finally alive?" He teased.

Percy nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "So, how do you two know each other?" He asked.

Nico looked over at Leo who seemed to be too busy with his muffin to answer. Great, now Percy is going to pester him until he spilt the beans. What is this to tell him anyway? That him and Leo stuck in elevator a few days ago, Leo confessed that he had a crush on him and then they went on a date? He guessed might as well tell him.

Nico sighed and told Percy how they met in an elevator, but didn't mention they gotten stuck in it for a couple hours together and their date they had the day before. He figured it was too early in the morning drop that kind of of news on Percy.

"Oh, I see." He said taking another sip of his coffee, staring at Leo carefully for some reason.

Leo sat his half eaten on the table and stood up. "I gotta go. Some of my good friends are waiting on me, and if I'm late they will worry. They worry too much." He smiled a sad smile. "Talk to you later, Nico" And then he was out the door.

Nico felt like a jerk when he realized he might of hurt Leo's feelings for not telling Percy the whole story, but he really didn't want to confuse the guy it's the early morning after all.

Percy slid in the seat across from Nico looking at the door behind him. "What's wrong with him?" He asked turning his attention back on Nico.

Nico sighed, "I might have hurt his feelings."

"How?"

"Because I didn't tell you the whole story about how me and him met."

"What did you leave out?"

"Oh, just how we were stuck in the elevator for hours, then he confessed that he had a crush on me and asked me on a date."

"And did you go on date with him?" Percy asked then pursed his lips.

"Yes, I did. Is that some kind of crime?"

"No." He paused. "Well, kind of."

"How it is a crime to go on a date?"

"Well, when go on a date with a bad boy who could possibly be a psychopath. It should be a crime." He sat back with his arms over his chest letting what he said sink in to Nico's mind.

Nico have heard rumors of Leo's bad boy rep, but didn't think much of it, because let's be honest who would have ever guessed that Leo liked Nico? On the other hand the psychopath thing didn't make any sense to him at all. Leo didn't seem like a psychopath, but he could be acting to gain Nico's trust then do whatever psychopaths do. But Nico still can't wrap his mind around it. It just didn't make any sense. "You got to be kidding me. Who is he a psychopath?" He furrow his brow.

"He did burn down his mother's shop when he was eight, because she told him he couldn't go in the back." Percy spat out.

"That can't be true." Or was it?

* * *

><p>Nico couldn't focused in Biology, because he was too busy worrying. He was worried that he might like a psychopath. Leo did have the mischievous smile down, but beside that Nico couldn't put a finger on anything psychopathy beside burning down his mother's mechanic shop.<p>

The bell rings for lunch. Nico headed straight to the parking lot since he was allowed to leave for lunch. Starting the car he decided he will go to McDonald for a Big Mac. He figured he needed a greasy meal to clear his head which was filled with images of Leo sitting on top of a charred bodies with evil grin.

Shaking his head, Nico pulled out of the parking space. It still seemed too ridiculous to think that Leo was possibly a psycho, but thinking back to the night when he held him close he was convinced that Leo was anything but a psychopath.

Nico drives up to the speaker box in the McDonald's drive thrus. He ordered Big Mac combo with a medium drink and fries. The person told him to pulled up to the first window and he did. He paid from his order at the first window and pulled up to the second window to retrieve it.

Nico bit into the greasy goodness of his Big Mac. He took a drink of his soda as he shallowed. He repeated this process while watched other students chat and laugh together. Then there was a knock on the his driver side windows. Startled Nico glowered through his window to the person on the other side of the tinted glass. His features soften when he realized it was Leo.

Nico passed the unlocked button and waved Leo to enter through the passenger door. Shallowing the bite of his Big Mac, Nico watched him slide into the seat. "Hey." He said before taking a drink of the soda.

"Hi." Leo said in almost a whisper. He looked like he went through hell and back. What happened to him?

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, placing his hand on Leo's knee causing him to tense.

"Uh… What…" He paused, "What did Percy tell you about me?" He asked looking at Nico with wary eyes.

He sighed putting his McDonald's cup back in the cupholder. Squeezing Leo's knee, Nico looked into the guarded boy's eyes. He told him everything Percy said to him that morning after Leo left.

Leo breathed out a long sigh then looked over at Nico with red eyes. Is he about to cry? "Do you believe it?" He whispered.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because I believe you are nothing like a psychopath. If you did have anything to do with your mother's shop burning down. It has to be an accident, you were only eight years old."

Leo looked confused but gratefully at the same time, if that was possible. His body relaxed and a goofy smile spread across his face. "I'm glad."

"Care for a french fry" Nico pointed to the fries on her dashboard.

"I would love to have one, but I just had a huge lunch." He smiled.

"Fine. More for me." He said grabbing the fries.


	4. IV: Leo

Leo found a note inside his locker.

Hello Leo,

Every time I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in

Okay, I don't know if this is love, but I have strong feelings for you. And since I think it's only natural for me to ask. Will you go on a second date with me?

Nico di Angelo

He sighed dreamily. This boy is absolutely amazing. How did Leo get this lucky? And how long will this luck last? He closed his locker before going to find Nico. He was so happy, he could just kiss Nico, but he won't. He'll wait until the right moment.

It turned out Leo didn't have to go far to find Nico. The olive skinned boy was starting right behind with a smirk painted across his face. "L-Lifehouse? Really? Neeks." Leo stammered.

Nico grinned wickedly. "I thought it was slightly appropriate."

"Slightly?" Leo frowned.

"What I mean Leo is that I can't say that I am falling in love with you, but my heart does race when I see your face." He winked.

Leo blushed. "O-Oh… I-I see."

Nico stepped forward, closing the the gap between Leo and him. "So…" Nico began. "Will you go on a second date with me?"

Leo wanted to say yes, but something was holding him back. He remember when Percy sat next to Nico at the cafe. How Percy eyed him. Of course, Nico didn't notice. But he did. Leo was known to be a bad boy, but he hasn't done anything bad. All he had done was reject some girls. Girls can be really sensitive, start rumors and they spread like wild fires.

He felt like someone glaring daggers into his shoulder. Leo turned his head slightly to see Percy giving him the death glare. It was terrifying, Percy was hardly mad. The guy seemed to be always to be in a good mood.

Leo heard a cough then realised he didn't answer Nico yet. He had a sudden burst of bravery. He decided he didn't care what Percy or anyone else thought about him. He was going to prove that he wasn't a bad guy. Just misunderstood, misjudged. Leo grinned sloppily. "Yes, I will."

Nico smirked. "Good. Meet me at my car after school."

"Okay."

"Can't wait." Nico said while he walked away.

Leo watched Nico disappeared around the corner before he noticed someone standing beside him. He turned to get it's was Percy.

"A second date?" Percy said questionly.

Leo stepped away from him. "U-uh… Yeah."

"What did he mean by a second date?"

"He meant that we are going to a second date. There's a first date and then a second if you're lucky, Percy."

Percy glowered at Leo. "You have been on a date with Nico?"

"Yes, I have."

"You're gay?"

"Yes, I am."

"But how?"

"It's simply really. I find men more attractive than girls."

"And Nico and you are dating?"

"Not exactly. We are going on dates, but we're not together."

Percy seemed to be in deep thought. Great, Leo thought, Did I break him?

"I'll be watching you." Percy said before walking away.

Wonderful. The strongest guy in the whole school was watching him too. Nico must be someone very important to him, because Percy is really protective of his friend, family, and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Leo sat at his table where he found his two best friends smooching. Jason Grace and Piper McLean been dating since, well, Leo doesn't remember when the started dating, but it seems like forever.<p>

"Hey, I can't hear myself think over your gross smooching sounds." Leo wiggled his eyebrows at the happy couple.

Jason broke away from Piper's lips. "Sorry, bro."

"It's all right."

"How are you today?" Piper asked.

"I'm swell, Beauty Queen."

"That's good to hear."

Leo take a bite of his taco. He loved taco tuesdays at school. They make the taco just right. It's surprising, because the rest of the food they make taste like vomit.

Jason patted Leo's shoulder. "Are up for some bro time tonight?"

"Actually, I have a date tonight."

Piper and Jason gasped in unison. "With who?" They said in unison as well.

Leo blushed and felt nervous. He have told him that he was gay, but he still felt embarrassed. "With Nico."

"Wait, di Angelo?" Jason asked.

He nodded.

"No way."

He nodded again.

"I didn't know doom-and-gloom was your type."

"It's not."

"But Nico is always gloomy."

"In school he is, but he's different outside of school."

"You mean he doesn't wear a scowl all the time?"

"That and he seems more friendly."

"That's so weird."

Leo didn't think it was weird. He would be gloomy too if everyone was so quick to judge someone based on the way they dressed.

Jason and Piper started smooching again. Leo didn't mind it. They're in love and they have the right to suck each other souls out.

Leo thought about Nico while he ate his lunch. He was so wonderstruck by the note Nico had left in his locker. He loved Lifehouse. And it was perfect that Nico picked "Falling In" lyrics.

He pulled out the note from his pant pocket, unfold it and read it over and over again. Each time he read it his heart beated harder against his rib cage. He smiled warmly at the words.

"What is that?" Piper asked with a grinned spreading across her face.

"Oh, nothing." Leo said stuffing the note back into his pocket.

"Then why was you smiling like a lovesick idiot?" Jason teased.

"I was not…" He paused. "It's just a note Nico left in my locker this morning." He admitted.

"How cute!" Piper squeaked.

Leo turned red hot. "It is, isn't?"

"Totally." Jason confirmed.

Piper excused herself to use the little girls room.

Jason and Leo talked about Wielding Shop they had together. The teacher have been out for a month and a half since a freak accident. The substitute teacher is very stranger. He ate a stick of chalk before. Once Jason caught him licking his own socks. Very strange, right?

Piper finally came back from the bathroom and immediately suckercupped herself to Jason's lips.

Leo finished his lunch and wandered off from his friends. He loved them, but the consist making out made him uncomfortable. Leo often felt like a third-wheel around Jason and Piper. They don't joke or have fun like they use too. Leo will tell a joke and they will laugh then Jason and Piper would start making out or do other couple stuff. It makes Leo wish he was in a relationship with Nico already.

Leo sat down on a bench outside the library. He watched as people laughed, talked, and joked around together.

"Are you okay?" A voice said.


	5. Whoops :(

**This is very heartbreaking for me, but everything I have wrote for "Elevators and Coffee" had been lost. (Except for the 4 chapters I have posted on here.) All my files have been deleted along with personal photos and files. Even my hand written notes and ideas have been destroyed. With that being said I probably won't be able to continue this story.**

**OR. I just might be able to, with your help. Since I lost my ideas and notes I have been hit with writer block. And since some of you really like this story... Will you help me? Tell me what you would like to happen with Leo and Nico. I'll do my best to write whatever you come up with. And to whoever gave me an idea that clicks I'll them a huge thank you in the Author Notes. (Along with everyone who gave there ideas and thoughts too.) **

**Personally, I don't think this story isn't strong enough to move forward, but that might change with YOUR help. :) **

**Oh, and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
